1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an augmented reality device based on a recognition of spatial structure and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a technology that reconfigures a 3D spatial structure based on plane information and provides augmented reality based on the reconfigured spatial structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An augmented reality technology as a technology field derived from a virtual reality technology that creates a virtual space similar to reality or further from the reality by using a computer graphic technology means a technology that synchronizes a reality space and the virtual space and synthesizes a virtual object with the reality to look as if the synthesized virtual object exists in an original reality space.
With the development of a graphic technology, since the virtual space which is more realistic than the reality is created, but an augmented reality technology synthesizes the virtual object on the reality space to duplicatively show the synthesized virtual object unlike the virtual reality technology that makes a sense of difference be felt, the reality space is reinforced with a space which is fit for a purpose of contents by augmenting additional information or the virtual object which is small in sense of difference and cannot be obtained in the reality space.
However, in spite of such an advantage, in the related art, a 3D posture of the space is estimated by using a marker or markerless in order to implement the augmented reality and the technology has a problem in that as recognition is performed by using a pre-learned image feature or when the image feature does not exist in the space, a space to augment the virtual object cannot be specified, and as a result, 3D posture information cannot be obtained, thereby lowering accuracy of the implementation of the augmented reality.